The forgotton one
by kidcole121
Summary: Naruto's family is alive but neglected him for his sisters. He was hurt by the village and forgotten by his family. Naruto will take revenge on all the people who have wronged him. DarkNaruto MassHarem PowerfulNaruto Lemons RapeLemons FetishLemons


Night. The time when darkness reigns supreme. They say dark creatures are molded in the dark but I say events can change a person. Whatever the truth may be this child will be affected by it. He will show all who oppose him no mercy.

 _ **Night of the Kyuubi Attack**_

A doctor turns towards a blonde man in a white cape with flames on the bottom with the kanji yondaime hokage on the back named Minato Namikaze."Congratulations on your three healthy babies yondaime-sama. What will their names be?"

"Their names will be Mito in honor of Mito Uzumaki, Kushina wanted to name one of them Nanami, and Naruto after my sensei's, their godfather's, first book."

The doctor hands Minato the twin girls. "Good choices yondaime-sama."

The only other person in the room, a worn out looking redhead with big breasts named Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze lying in the hospital bed decides to speak up. "Honey, let me see the kids."

Minato hands Kushina the girls while the doctor holds up Naruto. "Sir, here is your s-"

The door crashes open. "Hokage-sama, the Kyuubi is attacking!"

Minato looks at Kushina. "Kushi-chan, we have no choice."

Kushina looks back at Minato. "I don't like it but your right."

Minato then wraps Mito, Nanami and Kushina in a hug before disappearing in a yellow flash.

 _ **Battleground**_

An elderly man is standing in front of an army of shinobi dressed in all black. The elderly man is holding a bo staff. This man is the third hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Their opponent is a huge fox with nine tails.

"Hold your ground and protect the village." Hiruzen then starts doing handsigns. "We must protect the village at all costs." The rest of the shinobi start doing handsigns as well.

Then in a flash of yellow the Minato appears. "Yondaime-sama is here, the Kyuubi stands no chance." Minato then bites his thumb and does a few handsigns. A large cloud of smoke appears. A giant toad that is almost the size of the Kyuubi then jumps out of the smoke and tackles the Kyuubi.

Minato then disappears in a flash of yellow only to appear in that same flash a second later. He then starts doing handsigns. "Hurry up Minato, I can't hold the Kyuubi much longer." Than the toad disappears in another puff of smoke as the Kyuubi hits it with one of its tails. "Shiki fuin: seal"

A light blue transparent being with white hair and a knife in its mouth appears but it is only visible to Minato and Kyuubi. The specter then grabs hold of his knife and cuts Kyuubi in three parts, a dark red part, a light red part, and a blood red part. It then throws the light red part in Mito, the dark red part in Nanami and the blood red part in Kushina. As the specter reaches for Minato's soul it suddenly disappears.

Minato then grabs his wife and daughters before disappearing in another yellow flash.

 _ **Back at the Hospital**_

Minato, Kushina, Mito, and Nanami appear in a yellow flash before suddenly collapsing on the hospital bed. The doctor then reenters the room carrying Naruto. "Hokage-sama here is your son." Minato then grabs Naruto. "Now we will be one big happy family." "It will be great."

 _ **Timeskip: 12 years after Kyuubi attack**_

"All of you who passed come back a week from now for team placements, dismissed." The teacher, a chunin with a scar over the bridge of his nose named iruka, walks out of the room.

The protagonist of our story, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, is now twelve and just graduating the academy. Naruto is now at a height of 5'3. He has short blonde hair with a lock of red hair on either side of his face. He has dark blue eyes and three whisker marks on each side of his face.

Naruto is hated in the village because his whisker marks remind them of the Kyuubi so he becomes the scapegoat of the village to the point where he was tortured by civilians and shinobi alike. His sisters are friends with all of the clan heads and bully him along with them. His sisters were trained by his parents while he was left out. His sisters are also treated like princesses by the whole village. Their godparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade of the sannin, completely ignore him in favor of his sisters along with his godbrother Kakashi. Naruto trained on his own since the age of five. He moved out and into one of Orochimaru's abandoned hideouts at the age of eight and nobody noticed.

 _ **Flashback**_

"There he is get him" The mob shots when they see an eight year old Naruto. "Dammit what did I ever do to them" He runs away down the street until he sees an alley which he turns into. It turns out to be a dead end but it's too late to turn back so he runs to the wall and tries to climb over. When he puts his foot up to try and get some traction on the wall the brick his foot is on slides into the building before a trap door below him sucks him up. The trapdoor then closes and the brick slides back into place.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Naruto grabs onto the wall and starts doing using chakra to stick to the walls. He starts slowing down but suddenly hits the bottom where he doesn't take serious damage but gets knocked out.

 _ **Unknown amount of time later**_

"Uhhhhh, what hit me?" Naruto then opens his eyes to see a dark room. "Where am I?" Naruto then channels fire chakra into his hand to make a small flame. Only to see himself in a room with a small door. He walks up to the door before pushing it open. Naruto walks in to see four hallways, each heading a different direction.

He walks down the far left hallway only to come across a plain bedroom with only a bed, a bedside table and a cabinet all empty. He heads back before heading down the left-center hallway only to walk into what looks like a study. There is a desk and a shelf with a few scrolls on it. He heads to the right-middle hallway to see a prison with four cells. In one of the cells is a skeleton with a few chunks of meat on it. He heads back to the final hallway. When he gets to the end of the hallway he sees what looks like a lab filled with giant beakers holding body parts.

He quickly leaves the lab before heading back to the study. He pulls out the scrolls and sets them onto the desk. The titles of the scrolls in order are: cursed seal prototype, sealing arts, shunshin, elemental manipulation, elemental walls, elemental dragons, elemental bullets and basic healing.

He also found a stack of chakra paper which when he tried out found out he had every major ended up sealing everything in the lab and the skeleton in a storage scroll and burning it and turning the lab into a training room. He mastered advanced manipulation of every element along with all the dragon, wall, and bullet jutsu without hand signs along with the mystical palm technique and shunshin. He learned how to do all the basic seals and completely learned about the curse seal.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Naruto then looks around the room. 'There is gonna be a second genin test and the only people who will pass that are the people who are part of clans and maybe Sakura Haruno depending on her teammates.'

The people who Naruto is referring to are: Shino Aburame, a logic based person whose clan has the ability to communicate with and use bugs in battle, Kiba Inuzuka, A brash loudmouth with a small white dog for a partner, Hinata Hyuuga, A formerly shy girl who was broken out of her shell by Mito and Nanami who are now some of her best friends along with Ino Yamanaka and Setsuki Uchiha, Ino is the gossip queen of Konoha along with being more focused on fashion and looks than being a shinobi, Choji Akimichi, a fatass from a clan of fatasses who never stop eating although a nice guy to everyone except Naruto also is best friends with Shikamaru Nara, Shikamaru is a lazy genius who despite being one of the smartest people in the village doesn't have the will to do most things, Sasuke Uchiha is a happy go lucky person ever since his brother got a mission to massacre their clan and killed everyone except Sasuke, their mother Mikoto, and their sister Setsuki but ultimately decided to stay in the village and was hailed as a village hero. Setsuki Uchiha is a friendly individual to everyone except Naruto like Sasuke, Sakura Haruno is Sasuke's love sick puppy who screams like a banshee and is the daughter of a civilian council member, Mito has grown into a very friendly person who is open about her feelings while Nanami is much less open but extremely protective of her friends.

'It's a good thing I got out of that god-forsaken clan while I could.' Naruto has already gotten out of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan through the use of sneaky methods.

 _ **Flashback: 81/2 years after Kyuubi attack**_

Naruto walks up to the Hokage tower before sneaking in and behind the front desk and grabbing two very certain papers. He fills out these forms which are titled disownment and clan formation. He then sneaks into the hokage's office before using the one specialized seal he learned which copies the writing on one paper to another and copies Minato's signature to the two forms Naruto filled out before leaving. He put the one special ability he has as his bloodline. He can talk to foxes.

 _ **End Flashback**_

 _ **Flashback: 81/4 years after Kyuubi attack**_

Naruto was wandering through the forest before he stumbled across an injured black fox with its leg stuck in a bear trap. He heard a voice calling out for help before he freed the fox and healed it using the mystical palm technique. "Thank you very much mister." the fox then looked up at Naruto. "You're welcome little guy." The fox looked as surprised as a fox could. "YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME?" "Yes I can, go on don't you have a family to return to?" Naruto looked down at the fox. "I don't have a family also i'm a girl not a guy." Naruto looked surprised at this. "You wanna come with me?" The fox once again looked as surprised as a fox can be. "Yes I would but you wouldn't want me around, I'm a demon fox." Naruto just shrugged. " I don't care." The fox then looked as happy as a fox can be. "Thank you, also my name is Kuroka." Naruto smiled. "Nice to meet you Kuroka let's head to my place.

They then got to his place and after a few weeks they decided to be partners but she would only come out once Naruto made genin.

 _ **Flashback end**_

 _ **Hokage's office**_

There is a knock on the door. "Yes, come in." Orochimaru comes in. "I have the teams I think there should be Hokage-sama." Minato looks at Orochimaru. "Out with it then" Orochimaru clears his throat. "The teams I think would work best are Sasuke, Setsuki and Sakura under Mikoto Uchiha, Kiba, Shino and Hinata under Kurenai Yuuhi, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji under Asuma Sarutobi, and finally Mito, Nanami, and Naruto under Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake.

 _ **Day of team placements: Uzumaki-Namikaze household**_

"KIDS, it's time for team placements." Minato calls up to the triplet with Kushina behind him. The girls come down the stairs but Naruto doesn't. "Where is your brother?" Kushina looks at the two. "We don't know Kaa-san." The girls then look towards Minato. "Well let's go up and get him." Mito then looks at him. "Ya I'd like to get to know him better since we aren't very close." She then looks at Nanami. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. We don't know him well and I'd like to get to know him better." The girls then look up at Kushina. "Well then let's all get him up together, dattebane." They head up to Naruto's room before knocking. "Sochi-kun come on out, it's time to get up." when they received no answer they knocked again. "Sochi-kun, we're coming in." When they enter the room they notice it looks as if nobody ever lived in it and there is a huge layer of dust on everything. "Whe-ere i-is so-ochi-kun?" Minato then turns towards the girls and Kushina. " I want you guys to bring Naruto to my office after the team meetings." The three girls then turn to Minato. "Got It."

 _ **Team Placements**_

"I just wanna say it's been a pleasure being your teacher now onto team placements. The first team will be… team seven Sasuke Uchiha, Setsuki Uchiha "Nice" "Alright" and Sakura Haruno "God Dammit" "Damn" "TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL" under Mikoto Uchiha. Team eight will be Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga under Kurenai Yuuhi. "Ughhhhhh well at least it's not all bad" "YES I GET HINATA-CHAN." Team ten Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka under Asuma Sarutobi. "Okay I guess" "Troublesome" "I have a bad feeling who's on my team." Finally, team eleven will be Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze, Nanami Uzumaki-Namikaze, and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze "Dammit" under Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake. "Double dammit"

* * *

 **Yes, Naruto's family is alive and I have plans for them. Naruto has the whisker marks because of residual Kyuubi chakra from when he was still in Kushina and the girls don't have them because Naruto was the oldest and therefore absorbed the most. Naruto is hated because Minato portrays the girls as heroes and Naruto has the whisker marks while Minato doesn't say anything about it. Orochimaru used to do his experiments but changed his ways due to an extended talk with Tsunade and Jiraya who spend more time in the village. Tsunade never left.**


End file.
